


All Bullshit

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tagging, Other, bye, can this happen to me, idk is this fluff, imagine, larry shipper meeting harry, meeting harry styles, oh god i almost cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How i imagine meeting harry styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, im a larry shipper and i want to meet harry styles like this. Hope you enjoy and sorry it's short i was typing it in the car lol
> 
> Kudos/comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: @hansolouie

I was casually driving along the interstate when i spotted someone vomiting on the side of the road. His car was quite fancy for someone who just drives along the interstate. Probably belongs to one of those children of rich businessmen, i thought to myself. But without hesitation, i stopped my car and i slowly started to approach the guy who now had his head down due to his previous puking.  
"uhm sir excuse me. Are you alright?" 

He looked up and i almost had a heart attack when i saw who it was. Harry Styles. Harry freaking Styles from One Direction was puking in front of me.  
"oh my god you're harry styles. Harry. Styles. I cant believe im meeting Harry Styles."

He looked at me with a panicking expression. Maybe he was thinking i was some weird obsessed fan, which i am im not denying that. But that wont stop me from helping him out. 

"Im sorry for freaking out. I just love you guys so much. But why are you puking on the side of the road. Are you okay? Do you need water? I've got some in my car."  
He finally spoke up "No worries. And thanks for the support. Yes please water would be great"

You dont need to know if i ran back to my car like i was in a marathon. 

I handed him the bottle of water and he smiled at me. I wanted to faint. Damn those dimples. No i gotta focus at the task at hand plus he's taken. 

"Uhm..so... You dont need to tell me what happened but uhm you're quite important to me so i need to know if you're okay." i said shyly. I mean who even expected i'd meet him this way. 

"hey no worries and i appreciate how you wanted to help before you even knew who i was. Most of the time people just use me for fame so thank you."

"that's why you have louis." i whispered but apparently he heard me.

"sorry what was that?"

"oh uhm dont hate me but im a larry shipper. Okay no im a larry supporter and scream at me all you want but i believe in your love and im happy you have louis because i know he never fails to take care of you and oh god i cant believe im telling harry styles that im in love with his and his bandmate's love. You must hate me. I'm sorry i'll go. Im glad you're alright." i replied, slowly making my way to my car. 

"hey i dont hate you and besides, it's all bullshit anyway." he replied with a cheeky wink. 

He basically confirmed larry to a die hard larry shipper. Might as well die right then and there. 

"w-what... Oh. My. God."  
"you cant tell anybody"  
"i wont. I just want you two to be happy."  
"Thank you. It means the world."

I cried. Embarrassing to admit but i cried in front of Harry Styles but hey when he confirms larry to you, crying is the most subtle reaction. 

He hugged me and i hugged him back and whispered in his ear "you do know that if paps get a pic of this, i'll be your next girlfriend. I mean come on it's not even december yet." surprisingly, he laughed and replied "yeah wouldn't want a certain someone barging into your house demanding an explanation on why we're hugging." 

"Jealous louis did you mean my religion" the inner fangirl in me whispered totally forgetting about the fact that im hugging him and he can hear me quite clearly. 

"Okay... But yeah jealous louis is a beast to be feared." he said in between laughs. I couldnt help but blush at embarrassment. "Anyway, thanks for all your help. And dont forget, it's all bullshit.",He said as he goes back in his car and drives away. 

"All bullshit." i whispered to myself. 

When i got home, i realized he didnt even know my name but that didnt really matter because that thing that happened on the interstate was our moment. A moment between a larry shipper and one half of larry. He didnt need to know my name as long as i knew i made him smile. 

My phone notified a tweet from Harry's account. I'm a fangirl dont judge me having his notifications on. Tears fell from my eyes when i read it and right then and there, i knew that sometimes helping someone in need may result to something you wouldnt expect, well larry being confirmed in your face for example.

"Who knew the people you were ordered to stay away from are the ones there for you no matter what."


End file.
